User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Alright. Per the reply she has left on my talk-page, she is for KingAragorn's demotion. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 20:16, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good - thank you. (We just need to make sure that no "Wiki Administrators" link that anons could come across leads to his profile.) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 06:23, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi plz can u get me admin DarkLantern!! RenacentACE743!! KingAragorn Don't know whether you've carried out his demotion yet, but for the interim I've replaced all his profile-banners with simply "Inactive". Have a great Christmas season, '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 17:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Discussions Board Hello! So, I am fearly new to the LOTR wiki, tho, I wondered, if it was possible to add a discussions board? That would be very nice, because, I see that this forum is prty big, and I believe it would be cool if there was a easyier way than the forum to discuss, anyways, if you decide to add a discussions board, then I would like to volunteer as Discussions mod, my reasons: Im a active D/B user, I have experience with moderate ship of D/B thru the HP wiki, I also have more qualities, as I cab stay very cool, under a lot of pressure (personal experience from the HP wiki), tho, just because I am a Mod, it doesnt mean I cant speak with normal users. I believe that one of the best of my qualities, is that I consider myself a normal user, while in a conv with another User, which I believe is why I am so popular in the HP and PJ wiki. I would be thankful if you considered this request. Cheers, CosmicChronos (talk) 06:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding infobox draft approval Hey, will you approve the draft I made to this template? The old one doesn't use the new 'info box markup'. This might help pages display better. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Person/Draft?useskin=oasis --ムーンプリンセス (talk) 10:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Redirect for a book It needs to be made so that the text "The Book of Lost Tales Part One" is a redirect for the article The Book of Lost Tales. Is renaming the page so and then rerenaming it back the only way to do that? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:59, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: On The Book of Lost Tales 'I've created it' - but this disambiguation page is a bit complicated, and perhaps tricky. In hundreds of page-references across this Wiki's articles, the only text when Part One is cited is "The Book of Lost Tales". Since it would be too strenuous to go through and change each of those references' hyperlinks to The Book of Lost Tales Part One - like they ought to - this page clarifies that in the first italicized sentence. I used italics where I did because of the words "If you were......" and "On this Wiki....". It's your call whether this page should be renamed '''The Book of Lost Tales (disambiguation)'. If we rename it so, we must 'try to make "The Book of Lost Tales" a redirect of The Book of Lost Tales Part One, so that folks looking through references can navigate directly to the article on Part One, instead of having to go through this new disambiguation page. '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 23:52, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey DarkLantern! My name is Ariana and I'm on the community team over here at Fandom. There is an upcoming trailer related to Lord of the Rings coming out soon that we might want to feature on a few pages in Lord of the Rings. We would choose a few key pages and have a little bar at the top promoting the trailer. Is that OK with you and the other LOTR admins? Thanks in advance! Let me know if you have any questions :) Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 18:23, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Tolkien Gateway? This might sound like a dumb question, but what happened to the Tolkien Gateway link in each end of the pages? It seems to have been replaced by a large space with a bullet. Are we not linking TG any longer? 07:03,1/13/2017 Unfortunately, I missed such a big event. Could you tell me what happened? 11:37,1/13/2017 Hi Hi. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 11:25, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Non existent obvious category Since adding categories is the edit I observe you making the most, I should advise you that before 10 minutes ago, there was not one The Hobbit soundtrack article (not one) that was categorized under anything denoting whichever film it came from, nor even a category akin to Category:Soundtracks. Just now, I created Category:The Hobbit trilogy soundtracks. (Emphasis on "JUST NOW") Whoever did go through and create all of those articles did not know entirely about the encyclopedic system of this Wiki. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:40, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Person Hey, DL. Something went wrong in the Template:Infobox Person's } section. It appears in every single infobox despite not having an input. I am not very familiar with the infobox template's structure so perhaps you could fix it, or simply remove the maiden name section again. 04:17,1/29/2017 Literature footer Hi, DarkLantern! The Lord of the Rings wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new fantasy literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:30, February 3, 2017 (UTC) 'Help for updating Navigation Templates' Hi, I´m new to this wiki, I always like to help the wikis that I follow in the organizational aspect of navigation. I´ve noticed that many of the (59) Navigation Templates have a vertical style (wich is a little old in my opinion), and they are not following any pattern of colors. I want to know if it would be helpful for the comunity if I made all of those Nav Box "table-horizontal" like this one that I´ve done yesterday for you (and the other admins) to get an idea: Template:Locations_in_Aman What you think? Did you like it? I would be happy to do this to all of them, and even more, to discuss with you the best coloring scheme for them. I´m a compulsive organizer so every wiki that I follow soon or later I start to help on making templates look better and cleaner hehe Thanks, I´m waiting for you opinion on that ^^ Ogatreal (talk) 16:14, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey DarkLantern. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. For the future we plan to have wiki videos in many communities and probably also on The Lord of the Rings wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we maybe will also reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 11:06, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey DarkLantern, a week ago I sent you an email to the address that you also used to register on FANDOM. Did you get it and did you have time to read it?. Springteufel (talk) 11:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) hey there DarkLantern. im really new to this wiki. i thought it would be cool to check it out. i love Legolas. if u have facebook, u can follow me! just look up Kiersta-Rose Amaris Goldsmith. hope to hear from ya soon! -jaspersmithe Newest creation The Wiki finally has a nav-box footer template for LOTR's Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. For a year a so there has been one for the Complete Recordings, but those are different, and they were falsely labeled simply as the Soundtrack for the movies. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 15:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Spammy page that needs to be deleted Thought you should know that an anonymous user created this spammy page a couple days ago: This is a sorry message It's so obviously worthy of speedy deletion that I felt I should contact an admin directly instead of placing a deletion template on it. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 17:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Vandalizers and blocking Remember to check the edits of '''every '''anonymous contributor in Recent Activity since the last time I was active. Just reminding you because prior to an hour ago, when you were last active, there were two vandalisms by users other than the two you had blocked before that. If neither you nor I catch vandalisms here, no one will, unless someone happens to arrive at the right page. And because you're the actual person in charge, I usually assume that things are all taken care of if I go to Recent Activity and you're the last person who's edited. Take care - '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:04, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm not sure if you're familiar with Portable Infoboxes, but I'd like to work to convert One Wiki to Rule Them All's infoboxes to this format, which is more accessible and future proof on any current and future platform, while being easier to maintain and make changes to. You can read more here and here if you're curious or not sure about the idea. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and update the infobox templates themselves so that the back-end code will change, but the front end appearance will not. I've created a showcase here, which right now shows what Gandalf's page could look like as a PI. Darkchlyde approved already, and I'd like your approval as well - I intend to convert all the Infobox Persons templates to use their original color scheme, and all other infoboxes to use the basic Infobox Person design. Please let me know if this is cool with you as well. Thanks!-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 06:38, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just so we're clear: the new infoboxes will still do that. I've updated my showcase with new examples for Hobbits and Dwarves to show this. Provided I can do this, is it fine to convert the others?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 10:58, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::The color schemes in the drafts are the same as the color schemes of the current infoboxes.-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 03:07, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, are you asking where the code is contained? Alright, it's all contained in MediaWiki:Themes.css at the bottom for each of the color schemes. These color schemes are then assigned to infoboxes with the proper theme at the top; Template:Infobox Person Servants of Evil/Draft, for instance, contains theme="Servants of Evil" which gives it the color scheme. You will see also it's identical to the original Infobox Person Servants of Evil box. Hope that's what you meant?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 14:38, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::My bad, wasn't aware you used Monobook! It should be working for you on that skin now?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 16:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Great, glad we got that sorted! Now that you can actually see the new boxes, do you approve of putting the new ones live?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 18:33, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Awesome, thanks! I have now pushed all the Infobox Person templates live. Just to check, are you happy with the other infoboxes (like Template:Object infobox, Template:Infobox Film and Template:Location infobox) using roughly the same style as Infobox Person?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 19:27, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Heya, since you haven't expressed any objections, I will now convert the remaining infoboxes to Portable Infoboxes. I will be happy to change their design later and to address any problems you have afterwards!-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 16:17, October 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Object template Hey, sorry I'm a bit confused. Do you want me to rework Template:Object infobox and add it to those pages? If so that's fine, since I was planning on doing that anyway.-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 19:41, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Featured Articles So tell me how Featured Articles at the Main Page work. "Template:Featured Article" simply leads to a hard-coded article instead of any source table or rotation, so haven't found the logic of it. Does it simply iterate through all the articles that have a "Featured" star on them? '''If it does, don't you think it instead should have more of an article-of-the-day function, by which means obscure but significant articles could gain attention? This idea wouldn't entail any kind of algorithm; just me manually putting a rotation of articles together, the same way that "Collaboration of the Month" is automated (which is deprecated, by the way). [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:58, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Article of the ''month, are you sure? The current Featured Article rotation changes daily. There is certainly enough unseen but substantive content on this wiki that would be very well suited in a rotation that changes more frequently than monthly. I point this out because 100,000 people come through here each day, and probably half of them (which is plenty) view the Main Page initially. I definitely propose doing either daily or weekly; there is no drawback. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Enable Discussions? Hi there DarkLantern! I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need to monitor reported posts and users that report them. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here. Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled on the community and the app. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:21, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! Just checking in on discussions and to see if you'd like to enable them here and on the wiki.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:32, January 17, 2018 (UTC) i think theres something wrong with the rings of power page "None of the admins for this community are active right now"? Well, tell something else. You might want to take a look into this? -- User:CompleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:31, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Please block ; thanks! Also, please delete my old blog. ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 19:13, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Son's boxes on house of isildur template i was wondering if u could replace the 2 "son"s boxes with "king of rhudaur" and "king of cardolan"? it kinda seems reasonable. DolAmroth123 (talk) 19:01, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if something had happened to the link in the Babel Template you shared with me. It seems to lead to a blank page? Feltelures (talk) 03:12, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Feltelures help any chance you can fix this? we were using the interactive lotr map in class and it disappeared? Also, someone put some inappropriate things on it (students I'm assuming). We are using this for a class project and now I can't find the interactive map of middle earth! HELP! 16:32, April 17, 2018 (UTC)Renee' Update All uncategorized images have been categorized or filtered. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:49, May 12, 2018 (UTC) References guide I've written up a 'new References Guide, containing the guidelines for the new reference format I've been implementing throughout the Wiki for the past three years. Only last week (unfortunately) did I become aware of the incredibly oversized "LOTR:Citations for References" page that Gradivus made, containing the now-old reference format I'm amending. I tried editing that page, to insert a notice-template explaining what was out of date, but the page is actually too big for the browser to allow editing (it crashes). With this Reference Guide, editors can select/copy/paste the bold source-text examples into wherever they're adding references (in Source mode), and then change what's necessary. Gradivus' page did not accomodate this, since examples were listed simply as they'd appear; on which note he wasted an amazing amount of time typing every possible citation for sections of books, as you can go observe. With your permission, I'm planning to delete that page (of course) since it's impossible to say "This is the old guide, click here for the new one" - and then to redirect its title to mine. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 02:31, May 23, 2018 (UTC)